Abandoned Snail
Abandoned Snail is segment (a) of the thirty forth episode of SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series) from Season 2017. The synopsis is, SpongeBob and Patrick must save Gary from the snail pound on Snail Hunting Season. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Gary The Snail * Sheldon J. Plankton ' * 'Toll Booth Man * Snail Pounder Plot SpongeBob and Gary are outside watching a breaking news reporting on TV about Snail Pounding season and all snails must remain indoors. SpongeBob becomes worried about Gary's protection from the snail pounders, which brings Patrick along. He tells SpongeBob about the news with the snail pounders and agreed that they could hang out at his place so Gary could feel well protected rather than SpongeBob's house. The three finally went inside Patrick's rock were they played Monopoly together. After 5 hours of gameplay, SpongeBob and Patrick fell asleep leaving Gary to escape from Patrick's rock. When Gary arrived outside, a white truck with a Snail Pounder near by arrives and attempts to take Gary away. Gary then gets caught by a fishing line and is thrown into the truck as the Snail Pounder drives away very evilly. SpongeBob wakes up from his nap to find out that Gary is missing. Patrick wakes up as well as SpongeBob tells him about Gary going missing and is afraid that the Snail Pounder's must have gotten him. The two went outside to notice a sign by Patrick's rock that the Snail Pounder indeed took Gary away, causing SpongeBob to panic even more. Patrick rushes to find a motor transportation car inn order to help them out. Hours passed and Patrick arrives in the Patty Wagon and SpongeBob glances at it with surprise. SpongeBob and Patrick takes a drive by the suburban part of town in the search for Gary to be stopped by a toll booth. The man running the toll booth demands Patrick to pay $5 in which Patrick refuses to pay. Patrick then threats the man running the toll both, causing him to let SpongeBob and Patrick pass through the gate without the need of paying. Meanwhile at the Snail Pound, the entire Snail Pound scenario was all a trap set by Plankton. Plankton and the Snail Pounder then discuss on how they will torture Gary and how they will react when SpongeBob and Patrick becomes involved. SpongeBob and Patrick arrives at the Snail Pound to see that the place has many sets of stairs. They encountered all the stairs to the main room of the Snail Pound to see Plankton and the Snail Pounder together. Patrick then kicks the Snail Pounder in the nuts, causing him to fall on the open door button and proceed to rescue Gary. SpongeBob, Patrick, and Gary finally escapes and Plankton gets the final blow when Patrick places a bomb, causing the entire building to explode. At the end, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Gary flew home and felt very happy on their accomplishment. Music Gloomy Spiral Mountain: (Banjo-Tooie) News Theme: (Kevin MacLeod) Carefree: (Kevin MacLeod) Piranha's Lullaby: (Super Mario 64) Boss Battle: (Super Mario Sunshine) Majora's Theme: (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) Diddy's Jetpack: (Donkey Kong 64) Fluffing a Duck: (Kevin MacLeod) Angry Aztec Boss: (Donkey Kong 64) Lost a Life/Gave Over: (Super Mario Bros.) Special World 3: (Super Mario 3D Land) Full Episode Category:EB The Original Master Category:2017 Category:Episodes